Non-canon Kingdom Hearts
You may be looking for Kingdom Hearts ideas. Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts ideas are defined as any Kingdom Hearts ideas that aren't derived from the works of Disney or Square-Enix. Non-cannon transformations Meridell (neopets the darkest faerie) * Sora: a yellow Kacheek(with his hair and eyes still on his head).(In his Drives His shirt and colour change, but not his hair). * Donald: a white lenny (but still his same size). * Goofy: a red gelert. Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto) *All: Same but with Naruto headbands. Lyoko (Code Lyoko) *Sora: dress like a Samurai with The keyblade on the back. *Donald: A virtual version of Paperink. *Goofy: A virtual version of Super Goof *Mickey: A virtual version of himself Soul Society (Bleach) *Sora: Like Ichigo's Soul Reaper uniform, but with Sora's armor details. *Donald: Regular Soul Reaper uniform. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Mickey: Squad Captain uniform. Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Sora: transforms to a fox with his clothes. *Donald: will still stay the same but has different clothes. *Goofy: will still stay the same but like Donald, his clothes has altered. *Mickey: will still stay the same but like his two friends, his clothes have also altered. Kimba's Jungle *Sora: transforms back to a lion cub but in Osamu Tezuka design. *Donald: transforms back to a hornbill but like Sora, he also have the design. *Goofy: transforms back to a tortoise but in Tezuka's design. *Mickey: transforms to a meerkat in Tezuka's design. Halo *Sora: Spartan armor. *Donald: Custom Armor (helmetless) *Goofy: Same as Donald. Non-canon worlds Lego/toy themes *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle'' Video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bro. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'Spiral Mountian' / Banjo-Kazooie *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *'Nosgoth' / Legacy of Kain *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *'Meridell' / '' Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Paris France/Sly Cooper *'Lylat System/Star Fox *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog *'DomeWorld/Custom Robo *'Halo' / '' Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *'Free Country, U.S.A.' / Homestar Runner *'San Andreas' / GTA:San Andreas *'Volcano Island '/''Wikipedia:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' TV shows *'Toad Hollow' / Toad Patrol *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *'Del Valle High School / ''As The bell Rings *'Grand Line''' / One Piece *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'South Park' / South Park *'DT city' / Drawn Together *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'Springfeild' / The Simpsons *'New Jersey' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce *'Dimmsdale' / Fairly Odd Parents *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Mamodo World/Human World' / Zatch Bell Note:Takes place after Zatch Bell *'Duel Academy' / Yugioh GX *'Digital World' / Digimon *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Naruto *'Amity Park' / Danny Phantom *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends *'Jump City' / Teen Titans *'Camp Kidney' / Camp Lazlo *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Quahog RI' / Family Guy *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'Peach Creek''' / Ed,Edd.n'Eddy *'New New York' / Futurama *'Dragonland' / Dragon Tales *'Earth-616' / Marvel Universe *'BendingNations/Avatar:The Last Airbender *'Mt. Rushmore /Ben 10 *'''Feudal Era/Inuyasha *'Sunnydale'/''Buffy the Vampire Slayer *'Lyoko'/Code Lyoko* *'Wasabi World'/Chop Socky Chooks *The real world linking to Lyoko was the few worlds not restore after KH and destroyed by the Heartless, leaving Jeremie and the factory the last surviving links. *'Smurf Village'/The smurfs *'Xiaolin Temple'/Xiaolin Showdown *'Soul Society' / Bleach *'Drama Island or Camp Wawanakwa' / Total Drama Island *'Wuzzleburg''' / Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *'Woofoo World''' / Yin Yang Yo! *'Panda's Valley''' / Skunk Fu! *'Marzipan City''' / Chowder (TV series) *'Majestic Studios''' / Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV series) *'Evergreen Forest' / The Raccoons *'Hope Island' / Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kimba's Jungle' / Kimba the White Lion *'Ham-Ham Land/Human World''' / Hamtaro Movies *'Glacier pass''' / Ice Age (movie) *'Middle Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hogwarts' / Harry Potter *'Camp Cyrstal Lake / ''Friday the 13th *'Transylvania''' / Van Helsing *'Robot city' / Robots *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) *'Death Star/Coruscant'/ Star Wars *'World which of KAZAKHSTAN, best nation in world And also u.s. and A''' sic/ Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan *'Oz' / The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *'Great Valley' / The Land Before Time (series) **'Mysterious Beyond' *'Valley of Peace' / Kung Fu Panda* *Note: Valley of Peace is kind of similar to Panda's Valley, another idea world. *'Frozen Manhattan''' / The Day After Tomorrow Tv Ads *'Mcdonaldland''' / Mcdonaldland *'Dinotown''' / Dudley The Dinosaur Non-cannon summons :''This section needs to be sorted by the types of media that the summons are from. *'Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman' / My Life as a Teenage Robot *'Wooldoor Sockbat' / '' Drawn Together'' *'Bartok' / Anastasia *'Woody Woodpecker' / The Woody Woodpecker Show *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' / '' Animaniacs'' *'Shippo' / Inuyasha *'Alien Hominid' / Alien Hominid *'Spider-Man' / Marvel Comics *'R2-D2' / Star Wars *'Master Yoda' / Star Wars *'Shinn/Destiny Gundam' / Gundam SEED *'Army of the Dead' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hercule' / Dragonball Z *'Crazy Frog' / Jamster! *'Hedwig'/''Harry Potter *'Dojo'/''Xiaolin Showdown * He's the New Mushu in this version. *'Robotboy'/''Robotboy *'Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and K.O Joe'/''Chop Socky Chooks *'Johnny "SAINT Prototype Number" 5'/''Short Circuit'' *'Captain Planet'/''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *'Dr. Rabbit'/''Colgate (toothpaste) *'Kon' / Bleach *'Crash Bandicoot ' / Crash Bandicoot (series) *'Spyro the Dragon''' / Spyro the dragon (series) (You guys are totally gonna kill me, but I had to) *'Po and, or Furious Five /''Kung Fu Panda'' *'''Wubbzy/''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *'Chowder'/''Chowder (TV series) Non-Canon allies from video games *'Master Chief' / Halo (Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved) *'Tormund and Roberta' / Meridell (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) NOTE:Tormund and Roberta are the first allies that don't need to replace Donald or Goofy. *'Mario' / Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *'Carl Johnson' / San Andreas (GTA: San Andreas) *'Homestar Runner' / Free Country, U.S.A. (Homestar Runner) Non-Canon allies from TV Shows and movies *'Ichigo Kurisaki' / Soul Society (Bleach) *'The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' (Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV series)) *'Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Truffles, Panini, Ms. Endive, and Gazpacho' (Chowder (TV series) *'Borat Sagdiyev' / World which of KAZAKHSTAN, best nation in world And also u.s. and A sic/ Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan Non-Canon Villains from TV shows and movies *'Tai Lung' / Kung Fu Panda *'XANA' / Code Lyoko *'Baboon, Dragon, and Ninja Monkeys'/ Skunk Fu! *'Jason Vorhees' / Friday the 13th *'Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young, Katnappe, Pandabubba, Gigi, Vlad, Cyclops, Jack-bots, Dyris, Hannibal Roy Bean, Sabeani, Lil' Chica, Granny Lily, Sapphire Dragon, and Miniko. '/ Xiaolin Showdown *'Carl the Evil Cockroach wizard, Night Master, Brother Herman, Kraggler, Saranoia, G.P, Fastdious, Zarnot, Ultimoose, Smoke, Mirrors, Smorks, Mastermind, Kung Pow kitties, and Badfoot.'/ Yin Yang Yo! *'The Jews' / Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan'' Spoilers and Plots *Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy joined Total Drama Island to spent 4 weeks in the island. The area surrounding The Playa Des Losers is inverted to a urban area with plazas and skyscrapers and the forest in Total Drama Island are battlefields for many Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths. *The Ham-Hams welcome Sora as their king. *The aliens from Cartoon Network Invaded make cameos in Total Drama Island, Ham-Ham Land, and others. Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new worlds I Wanna Be Famous New Voice actors and Extra New Characters Jaleel White: Sonic the Hedgehog Novie Edwards: Leshawana =List of worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, and Nobodies Total Drama Island: Heartless: *'Zombie Rabbit' *'Zombie Raccoon' *'Zombie Beaver' *'Zombie Opossum' *'Zombie Deer' *'Zombie Bear' *'Zombie Fox' *'Zombie Skunk' *'Zombie Wolf' *'Zombie Bobcat' *'Shadow' *'Mothdragon'* (Note:Based on the Storm Rider) *'Mad Dog' *'Toy Airplane' Nobodies Dusk Creeper ' Dragoon' Assassin Samurai Sniper'' 'Dancer '''Berserker Gambler Sorcerer' ' Dark' = See also = *Kingdom Hearts